


Peace

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [125]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen finds peace at a lakeside home with three of his favourite people.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792928) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)



   Peaceful.

   It was a nearly foreign concept to Stephen. There had been so few moments in his life where everything felt still and solid, where the chaos and noise of the world around him wasn’t crowding in with expectation. As a doctor it was nearly impossible, as a sorcerer there was always more to learn.

   But this, this was peaceful.

   Stephen inhaled deeply, taking in the rich woodland scent and gentle breeze wafting off the lake in front of them. It should be cold this late at night, but not only was his Cloak wrapped firmly around him, it was further covered by several thicker blankets. It was overkill to be sure, though Stephen didn’t mind, not when Pepper was snuggled into his side beneath them, hand resting on his stomach and head on his shoulder.

   The porch swing bench was swaying only slightly as Stephen kept one foot planted firmly on the ground, though not enough to jostle them in the slightest. He couldn’t keep a smile from his lips as he stared into the yard in front them, watching with barely concealed amusement as Tony tried to help Morgan stalk and catch the fireflies fluttering about. It was a lesson in patience, or so Tony was quickly learning.

   Morgan seemed more interested in chasing them rather then catching them, laughing loudly when the light would blink in and out suddenly, latching on to certain ones and proceeding to follow it into all sorts of trouble. She had already nearly gone in the lake twice from that method, only to be scooped up by Tony and be deposited back in front of the porch steps.

   “How are you feeling?” Pepper inquired quietly.

   “Hmm, good as new. I could go back to the Sanctum tomorrow.”

   Predictably, she huffed and slapped his stomach lightly, “oh no you don’t, we’ve still got another week of smothering you.”

   Stephen just smiled, hugging her closer and pressing a soft kiss to her hair. Silence settled around them for several long moments when a duel cry of triumph arose from Tony and Morgan who had successfully caught three fireflies and were watching them flutter in the jar.

  “Its nice to see him happy like this,” Stephen whispered.

   “It really is a miracle isn’t it?”

   “Beyond measure.”

   He tilted his head up and forward a bit, taking in the twinkling lights of the stars. For a long while it had been difficult for Stephen to get used to their brightness out here, away from the light pollution. They used to look down on him ominously, forever reminding him of a worse time and helpless situations. Now though, he was relearning how to enjoy their beauty and all the subtlety of their existence.

   A moment later, Morgan came running up, clutching the jar in her hands and was standing in front them, Tony trailing behind. Although it was dark, Stephen could make out the excitement in her eyes as she thrust it into their laps, “look! Daddy said we could catch more all night”

   “Did he now?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

   Tony was grinning even as he reprimanded her, “actually I’m pretty sure I said it was bedtime.”

   Morgan’s wide eyes landed on Stephen with silent pleading and he was forever grateful for the immunity he had built up long ago, “it does seem to be about that time. How about you go on up with mommy and I’ll set up that nightlight you like so much.”

   Stephen ignored the looks of disapproval from his lovers. He was feeling much better and was more then capable of a few floating lights, but just then Morgan gasped in excitement, “can you make fireflies in my room???”

   He paused, considering.

   With a small smile he pushed back her hair with trembling fingers, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, “ah, I think that can be arranged,” there were already a dozen filling her room.

   The grin that spread over her lips made it worth it as she latched on to Pepper’s hand and began tugging her up. Pepper shook her head but slowly untangled from the blankets, shooting him a look as they went inside. Definitely worth the slight strain he could feel inside.

   “You didn’t have to do that,” Tony murmured.

   Stephen looked up at the man, “I know.”

   Tony shook his head as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, strong hands coming to forward to help him stand up. Stephen indulged, deepening it and simply enjoying the feeling of Tony’s warmth pressed up against him, a stark contrast to the chilly air and sparkling lights around them.

   “Let’s go to bed,” Tony murmured a moment later.

   “Sounds like a good idea.”

   Stephen spared one more look to the dark outdoors, quiet and serene. Yes, this must be what peace felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to focus on Ironstrange for a bit now lol.


End file.
